unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine
Elaine is a third-year student at Wellston Private High School and Seraphina's roommate.Chapter 17 She currently holds the position of Healer 'on Wellston's Turf Wars roster. Appearance Elaine is a teenage girl with aqua blue hair and green eyes, as well as pale skin. She was described as "cute" by John when he first met her. She is seen wearing the full Wellston uniform during school hours. Her speech and thought bubbles are the same shade as her hair. She has sideswept bangs and usually wears her hair in a loose coil over her right shoulder. When using her healing abilities, her eyes glow an emerald green hue. Personality Elaine seems to be one of the more friendly students at Wellston due to her outgoing and hospitable personality. However, like many students of Wellston, she's shown only enmity towards those with no abilities, and paid no attention to what lower tiers go through. Chapter 7 She is also shown to be more easily startled than the other Royals. This is likely because her ability is not suited for combat, which is why she relies on more powerful students like Arlo to protect her. Elaine adhered to what society expected of her, and for a while had no reason to think anyone else wouldn't. She got a rude awakening when the world she knew was turned on its head. The student she thought to be the weakest was in fact the most powerful. Seraphina, the most powerful student Elaine knew and Elaine's roommate, was stripped of her ability and was left as a cripple. Order and loyalty in Wellston was on the verge of disappearing, if it was ever truly there at all. Though Elaine tried to carry on as she always had, she found herself struggling to adapt to the revelations that had come up in her life. Elaine is very deferential and even servile towards those stronger than her, like Remi, Seraphina, and Arlo. She is especially loyal to Arlo, and often carries out his demands, serving as a sort of errand girl. Elaine doesn't seem to mind this, however, and sometimes offers to do favors for Arlo that he didn't ask her for. Elaine also seems to have a crush on Arlo, as she often blushes around him, especially when he praises her, and smiles whenever he contacts her. She even takes a knife for Arlo when Ember attacks her, Arlo, John, and Seraphina. Bonus Episodes L is for Loser When Arlo asks Elaine to describe John for him, she says that he is "your typical loser" and even has an "L" on his forehead, referring to his trademark loose lock of hair.Bonus Episode Levels and Tiers Elaine appeared on the tier list as an Elite Tier. She was also seen taking notes on Uru-chan's lecture on abilities.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Elaine Heal.jpeg|Elaine healing Blyke Elaine Stats.png|Elaine's stats [[Healing|'Healing]]: As a healer, Elaine is capable of healing and detecting wounds.Chapter 71 As she is on the Turf Wars roster, she is presumably one of the most, if not the most, capable and competent healers in Wellston. Physical Abilities According to Seraphina, she is good at fighting. This was not showcased until Chapter 159, where she managed to fend off a fake Joker. In combat she heals any injuries she sustains, and has the skill and strength to break her opponent's arm. Quotes * (To John after finding out he doesn't have any ability) "I can't believe I just spent all that time talking to someone like you!" Chapter 7 * (To Arlo, about John) "I-Is that what you're doing, Arlo? You're afraid of him too?" * (Every time she's scared to anyone) "EEK!" Notes & Trivia * When John met her, he described her as "super cute". * During the Turf War, the announcer has teal-coloured speech bubbles, implying that Elaine is the announcer. Chapter 14Chapter 15Chapter 16 References Navigation Category:Elite-tier Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Healer